Best Seats in the House
Best Seats in the House is the A-plot of the 12th episode of Odd Squad. Synopsis Olive and Otto battle Oren and Olaf for the fanciest chairs at Odd Squad while Ms. O and Oscar run a top-secret mission. Olive's Random Slide This...is what I had for dinner last night. Learning Goal Measurement: using a calendar. Plot Olive and Otto are on a case where Donnie‘s head is stuck in a picnic basket. Ronnie and Donnie argue for a while, but eventually Olive pulls out the Picnicinator and zaps Donnie out. After the agents leave, Ronnie opens the basket again and sees their sister Connie. Back at headquarters, Olive and Otto see that Oden and Odalis are moving to a different Odd Squad Precinct. They explain that since they can’t take their amazing Fancy Chairs with them, Olive and Otto can have them. After Oden and Odalis leave, Olive and Otto see Oren and Olaf stealing the chairs. Oren insists that Oden and Odalis promised them to him and Olaf. They fight over the chairs for a while, but eventually, Olive asks if there’s a way to share the chairs. Olaf suggests cutting them in half with giant scissors, but the other three immediately tell him not to. The four agents head to the Ballroom, where Olive pulls up a calendar and suggests that she and Otto get the chairs in January, Oren and Olaf get them in February, Olive and Otto get them in March, and so on. Oren points out that this would mean Olive and Otto got more days, because their months would have on average more days. They decide to ask Ms. O, and head into her office only to see dimmed purple lights, 2 boards of papers, 2 agents scribbling on documents, Oscar speaking over the phone in code, dozens of unpacked boxes, Ms. O’s cluttered desk, an agent whispering to another agent, Ms. O saying that “There’s no room for air!” to two agents, a video screen showing hundreds of scrolling coordinates, a chalkboard showing calculations of what looks like a catapult attacking a house, and really heroic music. Ms. O tells them that she’s on a top secret mission and they need to leave. They try to explain, though Oscar interrupts by saying that Octavia has located the Sword of Antioch. The video screen switches to showing Octavia holding what looks like a lightsaber in the middle of a dense forest. Ms. O tells them whoever solved the most cases last week gets the chairs. As they leave, Octavia falls and screams that “it’s too powerful!” Oscar asks Ms. O for a decision, and she says to prepare the big canoe. As agents carry a big red canoe through headquarters, Olive and Otto explain that they had solved 7 cases one per day. But Oren and Olaf had solved 7 on Monday... and nothing the rest of the week. Since it was still a tie, they head back to Ms. O’s office. At her office, there are still many boxes and papers, but now an agent is carrying a footstool, an agent is squeezing a stuffed turkey leg, two agents are scanning for something, an agent is weaving a painting, and Ms. O is asking for more balloons while arranging figures on a map of somewhere. She sees the four agents and asks what’s going on. Octavia interrupts from the video screen, holding a cat, and tells them she has “the ambassador.” Ms. O tells them to leave, as Oscar gets his hair cut for the mission. She tells them as she puts on a scuba diving suit that whoever’s birthday is closer to hers gets the chairs, then heads through her personal tube. As agents in red helmets hop by carrying cabbage, Olive finds each of their birthdays- Ms. O, November 30, Olaf, October 3, Otto, January 10, Oren, November 20, Olive, December 10. Since Oren and Olive are tied, it’s still a tie. They are interrupted by Oscar popping out of the Ballroom and telling them the eagle has landed. And Octavia’s back. They all see Ms. O, Octavia, and the Ambassador (cat) return. Ms. O gives the chairs to Octavia and the Ambassador. Olive asks who gets the Fancy Desk Lamps, and this time, they agree with Olaf when he suggests cutting them. Octavia, meanwhile, is plotting with the ambassador about how they will rule the world. Trivia * Oscar gets a new hair style after this episode. Gallery 123ae8-1-.jpg Tumblr inline nrcgnjN1hM1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrcgofSNha1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrch4niwk41rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrcgqcjyms1rv5alo 1280-1.jpg Tumblr inline nrchdkh4T51rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrch6emny31rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrdrc2tjoh1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrchhmFYeP1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrchewPEDa1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrchfrV0UK1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrcidhLPx21rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrds70pUFM1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrchjuePAa1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrcid373ZS1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrdsgmimQt1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrdsgd1z9R1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrdsm599N81rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrdsh0YZc11rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrdsp3Ki8d1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrdsn6NNKV1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrdtqbxkBa1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrdu0ogWd11rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrdun6E2Ot1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrdupeFKPL1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrdu1iVhv11rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrduu6nml51rv5alo 1280.jpg|"We're gonna rule the world!" Octavia's dark side? Tumblr inline nrdur57VQB1rv5alo 1280.jpg Dboddl30-1-.jpg Tumblr npuo3rgqun1qcmh2jo1 250-1-.gif Category:Episodes Category:A-Plots Category:Season 1 Category:A to Z Category:Season 1 Episodes